


Day 360 - Stiff competition

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [360]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Challenges, Humor, M/M, Monday Porn, Orgasms, Porn, Sherlock having kinky thoughts, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sherlock has a very competitive streak.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 360 - Stiff competition

For some reason that most certainly has to do with his brother (although John would never utter this thought out loud), Sherlock has a very competitive streak. 

John mostly manages to ignore his partner's challenges (which more often than not are on the verge of being childish and/or completely ridiculous; how a genius like Sherlock comes up with them is beyond him) but of course it didn't take Sherlock long to figure out that John had a hard time refusing challenges of a sexual nature. Pardon the pun.

Which is why right now he is pounding into Sherlock and biting his own lip so hard that he can actually feel a trickle of blood running down his chin. He is biting his own lip to prevent all those lustful sounds in his throat to spill out.

He has no clue why he even agreed to try who can keep quiet longest in the first place, especially since he _loves_ hearing Sherlock come undone. 

This whole endeavour is ridiculous.

“This is ridiculous. You win. Come on let me hear you!”

He has barely uttered those words when Sherlock's whole body jerks and he comes with a shout so loud that it most certainly is not only audible on the other side of the street but probably also breaks the sonic barrier.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt -courtesy of Verity Burns- was 'sonic'.
> 
> It seems like I will actually be done on the last day of November, just in time for the Advent Calendar!


End file.
